zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caesar Payne
"You ruined my life, Judy. I'm simply returning the favor..." - Caeser Payne to Judy Hopps Summary Nick and Judy solved the case and Bellwether was sent to prison. Predators got their reputations fixed, and everything is back to normal and perfectly okay for all them... right? WRONG. '''Very, very wrong... Bio Payne had a miserable life for as long as he could remember; His parents divorced over his father's drinking problem, and his mother was far too busy simply trying to make a living to spend time with him. He bullied at school for being a predator, just like Nick was. Later in life, he got a job... a terrible, horrible job that earned him next to nothing. His boss, a mean-spirited rhino, constantly cracked down on him, no matter how good of a job he did. Naturally, when Judy went on the air and announced that Predators all over Zootopia were going savage, things '''only. Got. Worse. His last name certainly suited him. Anywho, he got chased into a back alley by a gang of rams. They beat him. Cut him with broken bits of glass. Called him names I can't repeat. Up until now, Caesar had simply ignored the pain, the scorn, the wrath. But not this time. He decided that, if he was going to go savage anyway, now might be a good time to start. So he fought back. Not only did he fight... he fed. And as he stood there, a stomach full of raw mutton, bodies of his tormentors on the ground around him... for the first time in his life, he felt free. He felt powerful. Of course, it was only after he had gone on a savage rampage that Judy came back on the air and announced that the assistant mayor had been behind a plot, and that predators weren't really turning savage. But by then, it was too late. 16 bodies. 16 dead prey in one night. And he hadn't hidden the bodies. He was enraged. The police would hunt him down and lock him up. All for simply fighting back against those who had done him wrong and following his natural instincts. And thats exactly what happened; except they never found him. Caesar had disappeared into the wind... In his shattered state of mind, he knew only 3 things: 1. His life had been officially ruined. 2. The animal who ruined it was Judy Hopps. And 3. She was going to pay... she was going to pay dearly. Appearance Caesar is a tan lynx who's only clothes are dark grey pants and a black hoodie, which have become tattered and threadbare due to his life on the streets. As he no longer has a job, he spends most of his days exercising, and is therefore extremely muscular. As a result of his years of abuse, he has scars in multiple places. Recently, he has begun inflicting pain on himself, in order to raise his tolerance threshold. This has left him with multiple scars, mainly on his face, but also an immunity to all but the most extreme levels of pain. He also never trims his claws, making them massive and keeping them sharpened to a pinpoint. Personality Cruel and ruthless. He lives only to take his revenge on Judy Hopps. He does not want to kill her; he wants to make him feel pain like he has, only worse. Stories appeared in By Shado Supreme: Predator and Prey By Others: